zektbachfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannes Farrugia
is a nun who lived on the island of Fallarien. As the daughter of a virgin who drank the local Spring of Lourdes water, she is considered holy by the islanders. At age 16, Hannes was called upon by what she heard as the Voice of God to hunt the sin of mankind. Under its influence, she murdered everyone in Fallarien. She then left the island, drifting along the Swan ocean until she was found in Galukia and began wandering Noigllado with only faint memories of what had happened, progressively awakening to her cruel destiny. Appearance Hannes has pale blond hair, with two large bangs on both sides of her head. She wears a black nun's hat, with a veil. Her outfit is comprised of a black dress with a white collar and sleeve cuffs. When she ascends to Meggido's throne, her outfit becomes much more regal, comprised of a black armor with red undertones, with a red necklace and a crown. She carries Apocalypse, a black sword with a shard of Ristaccia embedded in it; it can be seen talking to her in her written history as well as in some official artworks (''pictured). ''She has green eyes (miscolored blue in some artworks), that turn red under the sword's influence. Story Hannes' mother was a virgin, made pregnant by the Lourdes spring water. She died soon after giving birth. Despite this, Hannes went on to lead a happy life, raised in the nearby monastery. Thanks to her miraculous birth, everyone called her "The Holy Daughter," loved her and respected her very much. Her heart was always full of gratitude. She thanked the God of Lourdes for giving them a happy life and was known to pray to Lourdes everyday. But a day came when Hannes started having strange and cryptic nightmares. Around this time, the bright and happy life of the island seemed disturbed ; everyone around her looked extremely nervous. Seeing a crying woman lamenting about the spring of Lourdes, she went to investigate it. A black sword was revealed as the spring had died out entirely, and unknown to Hannes, it contained a piece of Ristaccia. When she saw that the Spring was dry, she was extremely shocked, but before long, the strange dream went through her mind again, as if it had told the future ; a voice spoke to her and told her that the island inhabitants had sinned, by exploiting and profaning the holy spring - and thus, that their punishment was death. She took the black sword in her hand and was about to kill someone nearby under the voice's impulse ; but she remembered all the times in her life with everyone. Suddenly, however, Ristaccia's influence took hold and her eyes turned from green to red. She raised the sword and the island was consumed in a raging inferno. After the genocide, Hannes seemed to escape by boat to Megiddo, a remote village off the coast of what was Azuelgatt, holding onto Apocalypse. She had forgotten the destruction of her homeland, and knew she had lost an important memory. She appeared to wake spirituality as she did in Fallarien, and her rescuers treated her as a saint just as well ; in time she became the empress of Megiddo, donning a royal outfit as well as a crown. Sometime during these events she ended up meeting with Matin and Nox, both of whom cared very much for her, as she was lost and unstable - as she ended up recovering the memory of the massacre she was responsible for, which horrified her. Neither of them could, however, stay by her side. It is known that the people of Megiddo built a sanctuary to Hannes' glory very shortly before the advent of A'milia. When she later went on to form her party against Ristaccia, A'milia was unable to save Hannes because she was the daughter of the Spring, and thus born from pure meme; and though it is believed that she spared her life, Apocalypse ~Memento Mori~ unambiguously states that she died in Chapter 8. Trivia * Hannes' story is still incomplete in the Western community from lack of translations. * Hannes' seiyuu, Mamiko Noto also voiced Lilina "Lilith" Hinazuki in beatmania IIDX Drama CD also released by Konami. * In Apocalypse ~Dirge of Swans~, Hannes is seen wearing her royal gown while she holds her sword in her right hand covered by a snake and a book in her left hand. As the video fades out of this scene, the sword and snake turn into a skull; talking to Hannes. With all of the religious undertones that Apocalypse presents, the snake wrapping around the sword could be a reference to the devil or in this case, the Ristaccia fully taking possession of Hannes. The video then ends with Hannes from before and after the Apocalypse; As a nun she holds a skull while in her gown she wields her sword with a sheep below her feet, presumably representing her followers. How long she ruled from the time of the Apocalypse on the Abandoned Island to the time of the final battle with A'milla and L'erisia is unknown. * In the Ristaccia video, both Hannes and Matin attempt to rescue Nox from his madness. Hannes appears to get to him first and hugs him while Matin appears disappointed that she could not reach Nox first.. From this point on in the video, Nox and Hannes appear together in what appears to be a battle scene; both possessed by the Ristaccia as they wear their royal attire. Both under the influence of the jewel, they appear before Shamshir, another person fully under its control, and Matin, who appears to be the only character who is safe from it. What happened between Nox and Hannes meeting one another and their "battle" in Ristaccia together is as of yet undocumented ; if Hannes indeed rules over Megiddo, Nox's outfit in the Overture seems to suggest he does so alongside her, which Chapter 3 contradicts as he is but a rebel leader in his final battle against Matin. Category:characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters